1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist exercise device, in particular, a wrist exercise device used for strengthening the muscles of the forearm.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices adapted to exercise the muscles of the aim are known in the art. See, for example, the wrist exercise device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,409 to Wallisch, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety herein. As shown in FIG. 1, which shows the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,409, the prior wrist exercise device includes a housing formed in a figure eight shape and with adjacent circular portions 105 having an annular channel, an arcuate slide 110 positioned within the channel and in slidable engagement therewith, a grip handle 114 extending across an inner area of each circular portion 105 and connected to one of said arcuate slides 110, a stop 116 positioned within each annular channel and disposed adjacent one end 111 of each of said arcuate slides 110, and spring means 118 positioned within each annular channel and extending between said stop 116 and the other end 112 of each of the arcuate slides 110. That is, each grip handle 114 is pushed against the stop 116 at a locked position. When using this prior wrist exercise device, the grip handles 114 are grasped by user's hand in a locked position and are turned against the resistance of the spring means 118. For example, the left handle 114 is turned counter-clockwise (direction A in FIG. 1), and the right handle 114 is turned clockwise (direction B in FIG. 1). Then, the grip handles 114 are returned to the locked position as user loosens his or her force.
However, when the user wants to strengthen the different muscles that are used for opposite rotation of his or her wrist, the device has to be turned over, and the grip handles 114 are grasped again by user's hand in a locked position. Then, the grip handles 114 are turned against the resistance of the spring means 118. For example, the left handle is turned clockwise, and the right handle is turned counter-clockwise.